Thaw a Frozen Heart
by darkakavege
Summary: There was someone else in Elsa and Anna's lives. Someone of power, and in control. Things will turn out quite differently with him around. Kinky Non-con NSFW stuff in later chapters. So beware!
1. Doctor

This story is dark, evil and fetishy. So beware...! BEWARE!

Doctor Oncapather had been at the service of the royal family for 3 generations. He had attended two funerals and witnessed how two children lost their childhood-and each other- due to a curse that had crippled the eldest. He had never shed a tear, however, or even cared. The tragedies of others did not concern him. He, was a man of science and his dedication to the field had little to do with improving people's lives and more to do with a yearning to understand how it all worked. With the understanding of nature and the human machine, control would come. And control was good.

Arendelle was a small town, but peace had made its inhabitants naive and tame. In other parts of the world, he would have been executed for the things that the practice of science sometimes required him to do. But here, nobody was even looking. Disturbed graves went unnoticed, the disappearance of pets dealt with sad searches and resigned sighs, and the study of substances-in other parts considered witchcraft-was tolerated.

But those advantages were not as important as the position of power he had acquired within Arendelle's chain of command. The King was so concern about the dangers of magic, that it seemed they had forgotten about the danger fellow humans represented. It was amusing just how easy it had been to take control of the army. For a time, the doctor was tempted to explain to the King the enormous risk of his decision just so that he could see his stupid open face grow guarded and concerned.

He had not, of course. The joke wouldn't have been worth the risk. For it was, indeed, a joke. Doctor Oncapather had no interest in politics, nor in monetary power. He wanted to be in control of the army and have the King's ears simply for safety. He, and his queen, could continue to rule their Kingdom in peace, for he had no interest in it whatsoever.

There was one thing he did want and although it was impossible to savor it with the liberty he yearned, it had been made accessible enough: Elsa, the Eldest child, and heir to the throne, was a freak of nature, a human abnormality. It hurt not to understand how she was possible, and for a time, the casual way she did the impossible almost drove him to madness. He had planned to take the child away, and do whatever science demanded to find out how.

But then the King had come to him with a project. Cure my daughter, he had said. And the yearning urge to understand the mechanism behind Elsa's powers mutated into a need to understand how she controlled them. For Elsa was indeed unique. He had never seen nor heard of another like her. Cursed individuals, yes, but born with powers? Able to use them consciously, as opposed to simple traction? Elsa was designed by nature to be what she was. To destroy such a gift...it would have been an aborrehent crime against science.

And so, Doctor Oncapather ceased to be a danger to the royal family once more. He regained control of his mind, and continued to play the role of doctor to the family for another 10 long years. He studied Elsa, taking notes, creating theories that were tested. Some were proved right, others were proved wrong. There had been moments of tension. Some of his proposed experiments were deemed by the Queen to be too "inhumane" to be put into practice .

Doctor Oncapather had been tempted more than a few times to kill her. Every time she gasped in horror and glared at him, the urge to reach out and strangle her had been almost overpowering. But he had managed and remained calm, , pretending that the "outrageous" suggestion was born out of the despair to help poor dangerous Elsa. The King would swallow the facade and defuse the situation on his behalf. After all, who else did they have to try to save their god-forsaken daughter?

Alas, the Queen was eventually removed from his way, along with the King, by the sea. It was his chance to work directly with the girls.

Anna had been easy. He had always invested time on the girl to the point that she called him "uncle" and considered him part of the family. In the weeks following her parent's demise, he put himself at her disposal, pretending to mourn with her, reminiscing about her father and mother, and nodding in sympathy when she ranted about Elsa's absence during the funeral and her adamant refusal to "even open that damn door".

It had been a simple matter of a little push to secure Anna on his side. With the King and the Queen gone, he had declared that it was no longer required to keep the castle gates shut. He never bothered to mention his decision to Elsa, and nobody thought her approval was required. He did mention to Anna that her sister may be upset about it, since the gates were kept closed for her benefit, but that was too bad, wasn't it? It was time, after all, to stop living in fear and embrace life.

Anna would have an important role in the future of Arendelle. She had charisma, and a loving spirit that would enchant the commoners and nobles alike. Even if she wasn't as intelligent as Doctor Oncapather would have preferred, the girl had what was needed to be a great public figure for the kingdom. And he would be right at her side, shielded by the glare of her light.

It was preferable to work with deluded individuals. Physically forcing people into submission was tiresome and unsafe. Better to invest the time and effort into acquiring someone's love and trust instead. Unfortunately, it seemed that manipulation would not be an option with Elsa. It upset Doctor Oncapather to admit it, but he had failed to work that aspect of their relationship properly. On top of other blunders..

It had always been evident that Elsa's parents were not able to properly hide their fear from her, but Doctor Oncapather had never mentioned it because it had not felt important at the time. And as her powers grew stronger, so did their fears and her reluctance to participate in the experiments. It was taking longer each time to convince her, but that wasn't his problem either. The King was willing to force her daughter if it came down to that, and he made it clear to the child whenever she became too stubborn.

"It's for the best, Elsa…" He would said soothingly, ignoring her panicked protests and the sullen glares his own wife leveled at him.

With her incompetent parents out of the way, Doctor Oncapather had hoped that his calm presence and logical explanations would help Elsa to regard her powers in a more positive manner. They were a gift, after all, and not a curse. It was then that he discovered his blunder: the terror imprinted upon the impressionable and undeveloped mind of a child could not be shaken off by the adult mind, no matter how illogical those fears were. All of his arguments fell on deaf ears as Elsa latched to the fear her parents had oozed around her for over a decade….

Truth be told, he had not expected the King to die, and that fact angered him even more. The imbecile had disrupted his plans with his untimely demise. If the King was around to force Elsa to cooperate, there was no need to develop a bond with her. As things stood now, the little bitch resented and distrusted him, and she made that quite clear when he brought up the subject a month or so after her parent's demise.

At the time, she had refused to even open the door. A second time, he was again curtly dismissed. Finally, Doctor Oncapather had been forced to rely on his position of power to demand an audience. As princess, she could not refuse him. In three years, if she became a Queen….But for now, he had the upper hand. Or so he had thought. Elsa, however, had a backbone and that was a bit of a shock. Whenever her parents were present, she was fidgety, eyes locked on the floor. But without them, she stood as straight as an oak, and her eyes were fierce as she regarded him.

"The tests are no longer required." She had declared curtly. "Was there anything else you needed?"

Doctor Oncapather recognized it as a weakness, but opposition enraged him to the brink of madness. Her will and individuality as a person were insignificant and unimportant in the face of her biological singularities. She had no right to deny science, and all he wanted to do in the face of that sullen glare and defiant posturing was grabbing her by the scruff of the neck, and drag her down to his study. Put her in a cage and stuff a cloth in her snout to smother her stupid babbling so that he could work on her in peace.

It seemed his ill intents had shown, because Elsa's face had hardened and she had backed away from him, unfolding her clasped hands. The little bitch had tried to look threatening! It had been an effort not to laugh. A skittish rat baring its teeth at a lion...

"With all due respect, Elsa..." He had said, trying to hold onto the same mask of concerned parental figure that worked so well on Anna. "You need to be aware of how dangerous your powers are. If you refuse to work on acquiring control, then I may require to reveal your secret to the public. They have a right to know the danger that they are exposed to..."

Elsa had not taken the threat kindly. In fact, she had lost her fucking mind, and for what he was certain was the very first time in her life, she had actually screamed, commanding that he was not to pursue the matter any longer, and if he broke his oath of silence and revealed her secret, then she would deny everything. She was to become the Queen of Arendelle. She was in charge, not him. He was but a servant of the crown, and his scandalous declaration would be taken as an act of treason. And that was punishable by death.

In different circumstances, Doctor Oncapather would have called out her bluff. With the exception of a handful of servants, nobody had dealt directly with Elsa for over a decade, while he had been a firm pillar standing at the side of the two respected Kings before her. The army generals were loyal to him, and the Headmasters of the Councils of Commoners and the Council of the Noblemen trusted his judgement.

In the field of politics and earthly powers, Elsa would loose. But behind her lithe body, Doctor Oncapather had witnessed the full extent of her real power. For the sunny autumn afternoon had grown clouded, and the wind howled, almost smothering the crunching sound of the frost spreading across the broad window. The air inside the room had been so cold that it gnawed on the bones...

"I apologize, your highness." He had said in his soothing voice, bowing deeply. "Your father and I were blinded by our urging desire to help you and to keep Arendelle safe. We never took into account your own desires, your own thoughts….And I am ashamed that I forgot my place. I was a friend to your grandfather, and then also to your father...I saw you grow from a baby to the young powerful woman you are today...Please, forgive my blunder."

He could not longer hear the devouring frost, or the howling wind outside. It was still cold, but it no longer hurt. He did not look up, however, as he turned around to leave the room, promising never to pursue the matter again...unless she changed her mind and required his assistance once more.

Elsa did not say another word, nor did she make a move to try to stop him. As he stepped into the corridor, Doctor Oncapather finally turned to look out the window. The sky was already beginning to clear. Never before had she reached passed the enclosing walls of her room. To alter the weather with the ease of a thought! Or with the untamed chaos of her emotions?

One thing was certain. He wasn't dealing with an exceptional human specimen….He was dealing with a goddess.


	2. Coronation Day

Doctor Oncapather was angry. Events had exploded out of control. Elsa had fled into the mountains after plummeting the kingdom into an eternal winter, important dignitaries from neighboring kingdoms were trapped in the castle, and Anna had ran off into the forest at the peak of night, alone and underdressed.

And as if that wasn't bad enough, a bothersome complication had arose regarding something that he had assumed was already settled. He hated it when resolved issues were brought back up to attention.

Three years ago, he had made a mistake with Elsa. He had taken her for a shy intelligent girl that could succumb to either persuasion, or threats. Instead, he had faced a belligerent beast willing to use it's teeth and claws if cornered. He had not spoken to Elsa directly ever since, much less continued with his studies.

And now, he was facing the possibility of making a mistake with Anna as well. For a long time, she had been a secondary participant in his plans. A commodity that was not essential. That had changed after his confrontation with Elsa.

The morning of their little argument, Doctor Oncapather had realized that Elsa's powers were fueled by emotion. He had rushed back to his notes to re-analyze them with this new data in mind. Indeed, the only times Elsa ever lost control or had a burst of power, it had been in situations of discomfort or fear. Or anger, in their last encounter.

The only times she had been in full control were before the accident that almost killed Anna. Moments when she was allowed to play and interact with others like a regular child. He assumed that during those periods, Elsa had been happy. And with that positive emotion, there had been control.

Unfortunately for Elsa, nobody was perfect, and she eventually made a mistake from which her parents never allowed her to recover. Unwittingly punishing her for it, and fanning the terror of committing it again for 10 long years, the idiots had effectively crippled their daughter. She was now convinced that her powers were a curse and something to be afraid of. People, an essential source of positive stimuli in the gregarious beast that humans were, had been reduced to a source of stress and terror. A belief that all of these unfolding events had most likely reinforced.

Ten years of isolation and exposure to that miasma of negative emotions had most likely sank Elsa into a state of constant terror and loneliness. It would explain why her powers had become progressively stronger and more chaotic. If he was right, and emotions were the sole fueler, then the solution would obviously be to expose Elsa to positive stimuli. Love, and comfort, a sense of contentment and safety, could give her full control of her powers once more.

However, it was all too possible that she was no longer capable of making positive connections with others. It would depend on how all of this ended, of course, but there could even be a complete dissociation between herself and her fellow humans.

Elsa, however, had the memory of love and trust. And it was connected to her childhood and bond with her sister. Anna was the last person Elsa had connected with, and separated as they had been, fear and distrust had never stained their interactions, as it had with her parents. Anna was the last reminiscence of what being truly loved and trusted felt like.

It was the emotional anchor his experiment required to work properly.

What needed to be done, however, was not morally proper. Some would call it depraved and evil. Well, most people would.

He had thought that Anna was an emotional naive little thing that would follow his instructions without much questioning. Elsa was estranged to her, while he had been a second father figure her whole life, always supportive and trustworthy. A dosage of specific chemicals would have been enough to shake her grip on reality enough to get passed moral boundaries, and his reassurance that it was all for Elsa's own good would have been enough of an excuse to a daze conscience.

But, alas, he was wrong. Anna was not as simple as he had assumed.

It did follow logic, of course. Elsa was a lonesome beast that only wanted to be left alone. She hid, and when that failed, she fled. Anna, on the other hand, was a gregarious creature. Humans learned to hide emotions, and to read those of others, in order to interact properly with one another. And a person like Anna, with strong healthy connections with lots of people, necessarily had to be good at that game. It's just that she wasn't supposed to have...layers.

Not only had she known to hide from him the resentment and anguish her sister's rejection had bred, but even in a peak of anger and frustration, she had known to recognize it had never been a personal attack, nor was it spurred by arrogance or selfishness. Anna had seen passed her own anger and pain to address Elsa's own. She had reached out yet again, yearning for understanding instead of aiming to cause pain out of spite.

In those three chaotic minutes of interaction, Anna had destroyed Doctor Oncapather's whole conception of who she was.

It was extremely unsettling. If Anna just pretended to take things at first value, selfishly retaining behind those big smiles and vapid gaze what she really thought or felt, it was all too possible that she was as aware of his dual nature as Elsa was. A perceptive sharp mind would not follow orders without question, it would not take strange commands without thought.

He was going to have to re-assess and re-adjust the way that he dealt with the girl, or he risked making the same mistake that he had made with Elsa, and lose his hold on Anna just as easily.

"Why did you let them go?!" Doctor Oncapather snarled at the city guards as his soldiers hurried to prepare their mounts. "You are being fed and trained to protect those girls! And the one time you were required to do your job, you failed!"

They bared his rage in silence, looking down like scolded children. He knew it was counterproductive. Arendellians were too spoiled by peace and prosperity, and they were easily scared and confused. A kind firm voice would get things moving much more smoothly and in a safest way. But he was too furious to care. He wanted to kill someone...

"General Oncapather…!" His burning eyes fixed on a tall young motherfucker that wasn't scurrying around or cowering in a corner. He was standing tall and proud just a few feet away, leading a saddled horse. "Please, allow me to join the searching party!"

It took Doctor Oncapather a few seconds to recognize that vapid face. It was Hans, the brat from the Southern Isles that had set off this unpleasant course of events. For a second, his muscles strained with the urge to unsheathe his sword and ran him through right then and there. But there was something about this little fucker that called to his cold calculating mind. Something about the gall of demanding of the Queen a blessing of a marriage to her sister in their very first conversation, of not bowing to him in respect, and standing there with his head held high, holding his gaze without blinking.

Doctor Oncapather relaxed, and a smile twisted his lips. Hans was not a rat like all the others. It appeared he had encountered a fellow predator. A pup, but still more amusing to play with than vermin.

"You had the reins of Anna's horse, young man." He growled at him.. "Why did you let go? Are you too dumb to understand how dangerous the forest is? Did you not noticed that princess Anna was not dressed properly for the winter storm howling around us? What kind of man are you, that you would allow a sheltered child to ran head first into the maw of darkness?"

By now, he was towering over Hans, looking down at him, and taking pleasure on the fact that his bulk was casting his slender frame into shadow.

"She asked me to respect her wishes." The lad stated, holding his gaze without flinching. "And I did. Anna knows what she's doing."

Doctor Oncapather stared at Hans for a moment, feeling his rage melt away. This was a very interesting new object.

Truth be told, this was not a complete disaster. Elsa had refused to even talk to him for the last three years, and after her coronation, she would have enough authority and exposure to become his political equal. It was all too possible that she would rob him of his station the second the Coronation Ceremony was over. Her glowering was enough of an indication that their time of separation had not eased her misgivings and resentment.

Without the possibility of earning her cooperation, in order to continue with his experiments, Elsa would have to be forced. The issue then was how to rob Elsa of her right to freedom, and once that was accomplished, how to push Anna into a spot where despair would eliminate moral boundaries. Both of these issues were now resolved.

What's more, Hans was evidently willing to oversee morals if it suit his goals, and he had proved that although Anna was more perceptive than expected, she had her weaknesses. He had predated on Anna's naivety and thirst for love with uncanny skill. As a parental figure, Doctor Oncapather wouldn't have as much influence over Anna as a loving sexual partner could. Particularly at that age. She had already fought her sister over it.….

Overall, he had plenty of reasons to be grateful to the lad.

"You're welcomed to join us." Doctor Oncapather proclaimed magnanimously, turning his back on Hans to mount his own horse. He turned to look at the soldiers. "At the ready! March!"

Hans had the gall of riding alongside one of his generals at his back. He had to admit that he liked him, but if he was meant to be a spoiled ally or the next body that laid dissected on his laboratory would all depend on what happened to Anna in the hour or so since she had rushed into the snow-sank forest. If they found her dead...or didn't find her at all, Han's last hours on Earth would be extremely painful…

Luck, however, had been on his side. Anna had survived the cold, the dark and the wolves thanks to the aid of one of those feral ice dealers that roamed the outskirts of Arendelle. The boy had guided her safely to the foot of the Northern Mountain and it was there that they found them, some hours later, still stumbling along through knee-deep snow banks.

Hands made a show of greeting Anna, but Doctor Oncapather decided to stay mounted, and hit her with a cold disapproving glare. It was fitting of the situation, and he knew the devastating effect it would have on poor love-starved Anna. She was lucky it was the only way that he could hurt her. The nerve of putting the work of three long years in peril like this…

"Get on that horse." He snapped. "And you and I will have a very serious discussion about this once we are back in the castle, young lady. You need to think before you act, Anna. You are not a child anymore."

To his surprise, and rage, she stood her ground.

"Elsa's my sister!" She declared. "This is all my fault! I have to talk to her, and bring her back home."

"You could have froze to death. You could have gotten eaten by wolves. Or fall off a cliff. How good are you dead?" She flinched back at that, and Hans-oh the smart little rat- moved his horse closer to her, putting a hand over her shoulder. Good boy. "We will bring Elsa back, but please, think before you act from now on."

The snowman said something, and Doctor Oncapather's mind went blank for a few seconds. Because, oh yes, Elsa had built a living sentient talking snowman that was scurrying along with Anna and the Kristoff boy. Because, why the fuck not….

To retain his sanity, Doctor Oncapather decided right in that instant to erase the snowman's existence from his mind. It did not exist. Later, once one madness was resolved, then the next could be addressed.

What they found at the peak of the North Mountain proved to Doctor Oncapather that the issue with Elsa's lack of control was not biological. It had to be emotional and intellectual. Fear and uncertainty had made her powers uncontrollable back in Arendelle, but here, she had enough dexterity to build a palace out of ice.

In the face of such beauty and perfection, an unfamiliar emotion stirred on Doctor Oncapather's heart. A wave of childlike wonder and awe. Was it possible that the rejection of the arendellians had pushed Elsa over the edge? That she had realized how far above them she was? The level of intelligence and control that building something like the ice palace required….It was breathtaking. Had the scared little girl finally stepped into the light to accept her godhood?

Abscently, he took notice of Anna trying to stop him from entering the palace, but she was no match for his bulk and he moved forward, not even knowing what happened to her small form as he barreled through. He needed answers...

The light went out as abruptly as it had sparked. Inside the palace wasn't a haughty angry goddess ready to strike them down right where they stood. It wasn't even the regal Queen that had escaped Arendelle. Elsa walked out to meet them with the shy grace of a deer, hands clasped as always over her chest, and a lost look gracing her face.

Doctor Oncapather glared up at her. Stupid little bitch….

"Elsa, please…" Anna stepped forward, a hand outstretched. "Don't be scared. I…" She turned to glare at him. He glared back, sulking still. "We are not here to hurt you."

Throughout their confrontation, it was confirmed that Anna was so starved for love that dangerous signs were not even registered. Elsa was being irrational, and Anna's attempts to approach seemed to be far more distressing than the presence of the soldiers. The ice around them groaned and darkened, the temperature plummeting, as Elsa begged her sister to go away and let her be. Anna, however, remained oblivious to the raising danger,, going as far as chasing her fleeing sister up the ice stairs to the upper levels of the palace.

Doctor Oncapather clenched his jaw as they trotted into the room. Elsa was now cornered, with only two ways out: a free fall towards the jagged rocks at the bottom of the mountain, or a door barred by soldiers. And him standing right in front of them.

"Go and wait outside." He commanded. "Shut your mouth…" He growled at Hans, seeing the lad's intentions to argue. "You and I will have a talk once this is over, boy. Go."

Hans glowered at him, but backed away with the soldiers. Anna tried to convince him to go as well, but Doctor Oncapather refused. Whatever control Elsa had flaunted when building this place was quite obviously gone, and Anna was completely oblivious to how much danger she was currently in. The two idiots could end up destroying each other.

The wind picked up and snow began to fall from the ceiling. Doctor Oncapather looked at Elsa. She was glaring at him. It was an effort not to grin. Evidently, the way Anna was speaking to him, and holding his hand as she tried to convince him to trust her, rubbed Elsa the wrong way. It had to be rattling to watch the only person she cared about interacting with such casual affection with the person she feared the most.

It was a tense few seconds. For a moment, it seemed that Elsa was actually going to attack him.

"Elsa, you froze the fjord." He informed her calmly. "Arendelle is covered in five inches of snow. You set off an eternal winter everywhere."

Elsa flinched, and her eyes darted to Anna for confirmation.

"It's okay." Anna assured her, approaching with her hands raised in a placating gesture. "You can just unfreeze it."

"No I can't! I don't know how!"

"Of course you can! I know you can!"

Doctor Oncapather watched as Anna continued to push her panicking sister, taking notice of how the violence of the storm progressed until it was hard to see passed the wall of violently twirling snow around them. It reached a peak as the snow turned to shards of ice that rushed forward to sink back into Elsa's cowering form.

There was an instant between the incipient sense of danger, and his reaction. He pounced on Anna, sending them both to the ground, as the shards of ice were shot into an outward spiral. They hissed passed them, and he gritted his teeth to keep in a scream as their freezing bite grazed his back.

Anna was whimpering under him, probably dazed after smacking her chin on the hard ice floor. Elsa was standing with her back turned on them, gasping to catch her breath. He did not know what to make of what she had just done, but at the moment, it wasn't a priority.

With the quick assertive movements born of practice, Doctor Oncapather snatched a blowgun from within the folds of his uniform, aimed it at the nape of Elsa's neck and blew. The dart found its mark and Elsa let out a startled cry as the needle pierced her skin.

"Elsa!" Anna darted from under him, and rushed towards her sister. Doctor Oncapather nodded in approval when she managed to catch Elsa before the girl fell and smacked her head against the floor. A concussion would be detrimental to his plans. "What did you do to her?!"

"It is medicine, dear, to help her calm down."

Doctor Oncapather approached the girls and Elsa watched him with glazed eyes. She babbled something, struggling to lift a hand. To his utmost delight, Anna shushed her and grabbed her wrist to keep it down. He knelt next to them, and placed a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"She will be alright, Anna. She's scared, and fear fuels her powers. You cannot reason with a person that's panicking in the center of a blizzard. Specially when others are also at risk. If those shards of ice had hit you…." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "You cannot trust her right now, Anna. Not like this."

Elsa let out a strangled moan, squirming in Anna's grasp. Her sister just held her tighter.

"I will help you pull through this, Elsa." She said. "I swear."

"We both will." Doctor Oncapather said, holding Elsa's gaze. Her attitude had made things more difficult, but more enjoyable as well. "Even if she cannot appreciate our efforts at first."

Anna was now rocking her shivering sister. With tears falling down her cheeks, she begun running a finger up and down the bridge of Elsa's nose, mumbling a lullaby. It was a known trick to put babies to sleep, and alas, it worked on drugged patients as well. Elsa finally succumbed to the drug and went limp on Anna's arms.

Doctor Oncapather did take notice of how long that took. Morphine was a drug of immediate effect. Elsa should not have been able to stay awake like that. Perhaps, her lower body temperature affected the performance of substances in her blood. He would have to test if higher dosages took just as long but had longer effects, or if they would act instantaneously as the drug did with average mammals...

All these important questions could have been settled years ago if the Queen Iduna hadn't been so protective of her spawn, and if Elsa herself had listened to reason.

It would have been best to have Elsa secured in front of his saddle, where he could make sure nothing unexpected would happen anymore, but Anna fought it so ferociously that he was forced to relent. Interestingly enough, she also refused the assistance of Hans, asking the ice harvester for aid instead. That small oddity turned Kristoff into another person of interest, and Doctor Oncapather watched the three of them very carefully in their way back to Arendelle.

Anna's eyes were filled with mindless love every time she looked over at Hans, but she only allowed Kristoff to help anytime an issue arose in the way. It was the reindeer who could take her sister, Kristoff who had the last say on which way they should go, and it was also him who could grab her hand to steady her whenever it was necessary to get off their mounts to walk.

A few hours later, they finally reached the castle, and Doctor Oncapather turned to regard Kristoff gravely.

"Young man, you have saved Anna's life, and led her to safety when others of higher breed let her wander astray." He stated, taking the time to glare at Hans and the city guards. "You must be rewarded."

"Higher...breed…?" Kristoff glowered at him. Another smartass with a backbone, it seemed…

"I owe you a sled, remember?" Anna helped out, hovering nervously as the soldiers laid her sleeping sister down on a stretcher. Hans had offered to carry her inside himself, but Doctor Oncapather took great pleasure in refusing him the chance. The boy would not hurt Elsa, of course, not then and there anyway. But he did need to learn who was in charge. "Please...stay…"

"Take the boy to a suitable room. "Doctor Oncapather ordered one of his soldiers. "Have a servant take note of what he lost in the mountains. And take care of his mount."

"Yes, sir!"

Someone asked about the talking snowman, and he was unable to respond. It did not exist, after all. And he was content when someone else resolved the issue for him.

Hans was surprisingly easy to get rid off. He had been worried about that. The boy was good at the game, he would give him that, and Anna was at a very vulnerable state. But alas, she surprised him once more.

"I...I think we should be alone when she wakes up." She had told him, holding his gaze. "She….she doesn't like you and...Well, I…." She looked around, helpless tears beginning to stream down her cheeks . "This is…"

"It's okay." Hans was shrewd enough to give in. He hugged her warmly. "I understand. I will wait for you. You just worry about your sister."

Cunning little fucker.

And so, they walked back into the castle, followed by the scared eyes of the towns people, a chorus of hushed whispers mingling with the crunching sound of the snow under their feet. The gates shut close with a bang.


	3. Go away, Anna --

The servants at the castle seemed more loyal and empathic than Doctor Oncapather had anticipated. Despite the unnatural and dangerous events Elsa had unleashed, they still seemed very concern about her well being. Not that it mattered. As complacent and tame as always, they did not even questioned his decision to take her to his study instead of to her own quarters.

Anna, on the other hand, was quite loud about it, but she stopped bawling when he ignored her long enough, and merely trotted behind him as he strode resolutely forward with Elsa in his arms. She grew agitated once again, however, as they left behind the warm wooden walls covered by beautiful tapestries and entered the wing of the castle with its stone walls naked and windowless. The light of hundreds of long candles illuminated their way, and Anna gasped as she spotted the single door that waited for them at the end of the long corridor.

"Where are you taking my sister?" She growled, jumping to stand between him and the door.

"To my office, dear." Doctor Oncapather answered calmly. "There is a bed there where she can rest."

"This...is not your office."

"It is, dear. Another one that I have."

"Why do you have two?" She looked up at him, distressed. It was evident that her instincts were working properly. and she knew that something was wrong. But the poor dear did not have the experience required to infer exactly what, and even if she did, that crippling need to love would most likely sank her into absolute denial. "Why...is it here?"

"The study of alchemy can produce certain odors, my dear. And I thought it best to limit my experimentations to an area where they would not disturb others." He strode forward, and as expected, she reflexively moved aside. "I am also a surgeon, dear…."

He unlocked the door and flung it open, marching inside. Anna rushed after him, probably assuming that he would slam the door shut in her face. He smiled, hearing her stomping about in the absolute darkness that suddenly engulfed her. He closed the door and locked it, the sound of the latch echoing in the cold air.

"...I wouldn't have wanted to disturb you and your family with the kind of sounds a person makes when you are cutting them open and groping their insides."

Doctor Oncapather moved with confidence across the dark room. Everything had its place after all, and he knew by heart where such places were. There was nothing barring the way to the metal table that rested in the center of the room. He laid the unconscious Elsa on it, and then moved to the fireplace in the left wall. He stopped right in front of it, and knelt, reaching out and finding without an inch of error the flint resting on a small plate on the floor.

The place was cold, and it took some effort to finally get the fire going. The golden light chased away the shadows, and he walked around the room, lighting the candles lining the walls.

Anna rushed to the table where her sister laid. Doctor Oncapather was having troubles restraining himself. He wanted to fixed his penetrating gaze on her as he circled the room. He wanted to let go of the dark smile threatening to twist his lips. His heart was racing with the hunger to hurt and terrorize….

But it was not safe to let it go. Anna and Elsa were still relevant to the outside world, and he could not retain them here forever. The game still needed to be played. As it was, Anna could sense that something was wrong. Very wrong…

"Your father and I have worked with your sister for the last 10 years, Anna."

He moved to the side of the room dedicated to the most theoretical aspect of his work, hoping that it's mundanity would ease Anna's nervousness. There was a desk there, with ink and quill at the ready, and some mechanical trinkets that he used to keep his hands occupied when the mind required to wander in thought .The walls around it were occupied by a library filled with thick leathery books.

Three chairs kept the desk company, one for himself and another two reserved for visitors. He picked one up and carried it over to Anna, setting it down right next to the table where Elsa slept.

"Please, sit down, dear." He said, removing his coat as he spoke. The chilly air in the room bit his bones, and he clenched his teeth in annoyance. But alas, this was necessary. He folded the thick garment and placed it under Elsa's head to serve as a pillow. It was for a few minutes, anyway, until Anna was dealt with. "Her powers had been steadily growing since her birth. The possibility that she may lose control has always been present."

"Wait..." Anna slumped on the chair. "She was...born with them? Why can't I remember? We were...I thought that she stopped talking to me because her powers...I mean…." She regarded her sister as if seeing her for the very first time. Her mouth opened, and closed, and then opened again.

"Anna, when you two were very small...Elsa hit you with her powers…"

He approached the side of the room where his medications and solutions laid lined in a working table. In a cabinet, he had bottles of different liquors that he would use to settle patients' nerves before a complicated procedure. Not that he cared if they were hysterical, but some operations did require the muscles to be relaxed.

He poured a generous amount of wine in a glass. Being careful to keep his hands hidden from Anna's view, he grabbed a small jar and added a spoon of it's dusty content into the liquid. He served himself a glass as well and marched back towards the girls.

"It was a blast of ice, and it penetrated your skull and brain. It left you unconscious." He offered the glass to her. She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Drink it, dear. It is cold, but not so cold that you should be trembling. You are in shock, Anna. It will help you calm down."

"I don't remember...what happened…?" She whispered, the glass now in her shaking hands.

Doctor Oncapather reached out to grab the white lock of hair in Anna's brow. He gently pulled it away, so that she could see it.

"This is where she hit you. I am afraid that I was not present at the time, and your parents took you to the magical trolls of the forest." He made a face. That man had been stupider than a brick. "One of them decided that it was best to erase your memories of Elsa's magic."

"I...but….Why? I mean…"

"Magic is hard for us to comprehend, Anna. We are not really meant to wield it. I assume that if you did not believe magic existed, it's hold on you would have no effect." She made a face, and he shrugged. "It worked. And your parents decided to separate you two to avoid it ever happening again."

A barrage of emotions passed through her face: disbelief, shock, sadness and anger, one after the other. Words sprouted out of her mouth in a high-pitched mess, angry recriminations and confused demands stumbling over one another. It was loud, but a bit of amusing. He could barely pick up a correctly form word in the whole mess. Finally, she stared at the glass of wine, and began drinking it.

"I can't believe this!" She wailed, slumping back on the chair. "I mean….when I was a kid, I get it, but later? When I was old enough… They lied to me so much…!"

Doctor Oncapather watched as Anna's babbling grew less behement. Her eyelids began to drop, eyes unfocused. It took a moment for the drug to take effect and he leaned over to keep her from smashing her face against the metal table as she fell forward off the chair.

The annoying little shit was going to sleep for at least 6 hours. That was enough time to work the first part of his experiment with Elsa. Knowing the eldest sister was not waking up without his help anytime soon, he picked Anna in his arms, and left the room, locking the door behind him.

He went through the more public area of the Castle, and to her room, making sure the servants and guards witnessed the care with which he carried the "exhausted" girl, and the fatherly concern twisting his face. He was met midway by Kai and Gerda.

"She is exhausted." He stated. "And very distressed over everything that's happened. Please, do not disturb her." Kai opened the door for him, and he laid her down on the bed. He squeezed her hand with his for a moment, before looking up at Gerda. "Put her in more comfortable clothes, would you please. It may get quite cold soon, however. So beware."

The old woman looked shocked, but she knew about Elsa's power, so luckily, there was no need for tiresome explanations. Neither was it necessary to explain it to Kai. Unfortunately, he was still forced to remain away from his study-and his precious subject- for longer than expected.

The foreign mandataries and the Headmasters of the Councils of Commoners and the Council of the Noblemen were all growing quite restless, and they were no longer willing to take the words of a simple overseer. Annoyed, Doctor Oncapather had barged into the throne room with a regimen of 50 soldiers to settle everyone down.

"The Queen is now in my study, and we will work together to fix what she has done." He announced, holding every nervous glance with a penetrating unforgiving gaze. "The evening may get far colder before it is over, but I assure you that by tomorrow, this unnatural winter will be over.

In the meantime, the servants will attend to your every need. I do ask that you do not leave this room, for your safety, and for my peace of mind. If you require to exit the room to tend to your physiological needs, a soldier will gladly accompany you."

The wiry duke of Weselton seemed on the verge of spatting something. Doctor Oncapather snarled at his soldiers.

"Attention!"

"Yes, sir!"

They all called out in unison, hands going to the hilt of their swords, heels smacking together. The booming bellow of 50 men was enough to send the old man cowering behind his goons. The others glanced nervously about. Terrifying ambassadors was not good for Arendelle, but he was losing his patience. He had lost so much time already…

Leaving two generals to oversee things outside, and with Kai and Gerda tending to his other three pawns, Doctor Oncapather was finally allowed back to his study, and to the answers he had been yearning for for the last 3 painful years. Everything was finally back under control...


	4. Experiment 1

Ten years ago, Agnar had requested the confection of gloves and shoes that would neutralize Elsa's powers. The project had provided an excellent opening to study the little freak, and since the ultimate results were meant to produce something to help her, the Queen barely ever complained. Eventually, the experiments revealed that Elsa did not create ice and snow out of nothing. She actually froze the water trapped in the air and in the ground.

Once that was resolved, designing something to contain her powers had been a matter of finding a fabric that could isolate her flesh from humidity without cutting off air completely. It was for this reason that King Agnarr had decided to-very silently- revoke a Law that forbid the study of Alchemy in Arendelle, so that Doctor Oncapather could research and create the material they required.

Doctor Oncapather didn't care about the Law. He broke enough of them as it was. But he had argued with the King about it on a principle. Alchemy, after all, was not magic. Only ignorant and imbeciles said otherwise. Magic was energy, while Alchemy relied on chemicals. One was a force of nature-unruly and chaotic-while the other was a human construct, another form of science and it was essential for the advancement of humanity.

King Agnarr was still very hesitant about it, but that ended when Doctor Oncapather had delivered a set of gloves that had worked perfectly in containing Elsa's powers. In just a month, the King had flooded his library with every book of alchemy that traders in Arendelle could deliver to the castle.

The poor idiot had done it in the hopes that he would eventually find a cure to get rid of Elsa's curse-as he called it- but all he did was put into his hands the necessary tools to restrain Elsa in case the need-or opportunity-ever arose. Doctor Oncapather smiled as he worked, sad that King Agnarr would never find this out.

He spread a special type of dirt and sand mixture all around and underneath the the table where Elsa laid unconscious, still sleeping off the effects of the drug he had injected into her. Bags of the same exotic mixture were hanging from the corners of the room and the rafters in the ceiling. Admittedly, he still did not fully comprehend how these rare earth powders could ward off magical energy, but he did know that it wasn't magic. There was a chemical reason, it just wasn't known yet…

Whatever the reason, they were employed by hunters to neutralize the magics of dragons, unicorns, gulls and other unholy beasts, before slaying the monsters. He had seen it being used, and had spent a generous amount of gold to stock his laboratory. By now, the storm outside should have stopped. That, however, was not his main concern, and he would go out to make sure just after he had the opportunity to work on Elsa for a few hours. He merely wanted to avoid a storm inside his lab.

Elsa was not going to enjoy this one little bit, but Doctor Oncapather was of course ready to ensure that her unwillingness to cooperate was not an issue.

Since the rare earth powders seemed to work only in high quantities and over broad areas, they would do well to neutralize Elsa's capacity to alter the environment, but close range attacks-especially in direct contact- would be unaffected. For this, Doctor Oncapather had designed a set of metal cases that engulfed her hands, locking at her wrists.

Simple metal, of course, would have stopped Elsa for just a few minutes. He had lined the insides with a 2 inch layer of the same fabric that made up her gloves, which would increase the durability. The mixture of rubber and silk was extremely efficient in insulating the flesh from humidity, whilst still allowing air to flow. Not by much, considering how tightly they would engulf her hands, but they were not really design to be worn for too long. He didn't care how uncomfortable they would make Elsa, but he did not want to damage her magical hands before finding out all the answers science demanded.

Elsa's feet were a bit of an enigma. Even wearing socks and shoes made of the special fabric, they would produce frost at a rapid speed. Making tests to find out if other materials-like rubber or even led- would work had been impossible. Elsa could not consciously produce ice with her feet; she only did it when faced with extremely stressful situations. There were of course ways to create these situations in a controlled environment, but Queen Iduna had refused every one of his proposed experiments. When she began to talk about beheadings, Doctor Oncapather had decided to just drop it.

Now that the damn bitch was gone, however, he had the problem of not knowing for certain what to do to neutralize the danger Elsa's feet represented. Evidence suggested that they worked on contact only, so the best bet at the moment was to keep them off any surface.

Doctor Oncapather closed a set of shackles around Elsa's ankles. He then threw a coil of chain over the rafter directly above them so that the ends of the chain dangled at either side. He then locked each of the ends to one of the shackles. Elsa's feet dangled well over the table, her legs bent at the knee. He left the right foot uncovered, but he locked one of the metal cases on the left foot to see how well the device would fare against it.

Doctor Oncapather pulled Elsa's arms over her head, and used a coil of leather to tie them to a ring at the head of the table. Another set of straps were used to secure her arms the sides. Usually, the arms were strapped resting at the sides of the subject, but this position would make Elsa feel more helpless, and it would make it difficult for her to breathe as the experiment progressed. Although a pleasant thought, he wasn't doing it to indulge in his sadism; lack of air and the instinctive restlessness of feeling exposed would help Elsa to remain grounded despite the pain.

With a sharp knife, he began to remove her dress. He absently noticed the intricate design of the garment, and an incipient fascination for it sparked within him. But it was ultimately ignored and dropped unceremoniously to the ground. After all, concealed beneath it laid a much more fascinating object.

Doctor Oncapather eyed Elsa's body with medical detachment. He had studied it's physiology for years, but he had never seen it fully naked. It was white as marble, and not one vein broke the perfection of that skin. He reached out to touch it, and found it just as smooth and as cold. She was always 5 degrees colder than room temperature. He wondered if she could be warmed up at all. Would it make her suffer? Would it affect her powers in any way? Did she even know what warmth actually felt like?

Questions for another day. He had to focus...

A thick leather strap was pulled over Elsa's chest, right below the breasts, and cinched tight so that her back would be pressed firmly against the table surface. Another one crossed her hips. Since no alcohol or drug would be provided to dull the pain, it was essential to rob her body of as much freedom of movement as possible. He didn't want her twisting herself into a serious injury. The second phase of the experiment was all about pleasure, and if she snapped an arm or tear a muscle, it would make things more difficult.

His theory operated on the premise that there was a disconnection between Elsa's body and her power. Her mind- consciously or not- used it and saw its effects onto others, but the side that required physical stimuli to learn and operate did not know that they existed because there was no physical stimuli when the powers were used. This was supported by the fact that there was a margin of half an inch between Elsa's flesh and the first particles of water that begun to freeze. Even her feet could very well began the freezing process as a shock wave outwards.

If this was so, then it was necessary to connect a stimuli to the usage of her powers, so that Elsa's motor-function system _became aware_ of their existence. It would recognize that it was part of itself, and therefor, something that needed to be assimilated and controlled. The rational mind would then be able to get a hold of those powers and use them-or not- at will.

Elsa had been stirring and moaning in her sleep for a while now. Another abnormality. The drug should have knocked her out for eight hours straight. It had only been five and she was already starting to fight back to awareness.

Doctor Oncapather struggled with it for a moment, but finally decided to indulge himself. He set down the thick strap that would go over her forehead, and picked up a small little bottle from one of his pockets. He removed the cork carefully and reached out to grab Elsa's jaw. He pulled down, opening her mouth, and emptied the contents of the jar into her mouth. She flinched, and instinctively swallowed.

Elsa's face twisted into a grimace and she coughed, squirming in the bindings. The drugged water did carry a very bitter and searing taste. Her efforts to move became more forceful, but

the leather straps allowed not one inch of freedom. It was alarming enough, it seemed, to snap her to awareness. Her eyes flew open and darted around the room, until they finally fell on him. A strangled whimper escaped Elsa's lips, and she raised her head to check on her unresponding body. She immediately began to tremble as the full gravity of her situation gripped her heart.

Doctor Oncapather gave her a few seconds, preparing himself for the screaming that would inevitably come. To his surprise, however, Elsa's panicked gaze switched to that regal mask the little bitch like to wear so much, and when she spoke, her voice was firm and unwavering.

"Release me. **Now.**"

One of his eyebrows shot up, and a half smile graced his lips. His eyes moved to the modified shackles encasing Elsa's hands, and he put one of his own over them. They were warm...but not as much as they should be. Around them, the bags of rare earth powders were beginning to glow, filling the room with a reddish tint. He moved to the other end of the table. The sole of her free foot was glowing slightly , the light reflecting against the tiny ice particles bubbling in the air in front of it. He removed a handkerchief from one of his pockets and dropped it over her foot. It froze instantly.

Elsa was silent, just watching him with that worried frown. The fact she wasn't going into hysterics was quite remarkable. He decided on the spot to spare her from the most undignifying experiments he had been planning to perform. Creatures of quality deserved some respect, after all.

"Elsa, you froze the whole kingdom." Doctor Oncapather begun. "There is a winter storm raging outside. The fjord is frozen, and the streets are covered in five inches of snow. I know that you cannot feel it, but this room is quite cold despite that fire going for almost 2 hours now. You need to get a hold of yourself."

"You know that I can't." She accused. "You have to let me go!"

"There are quite a few miles between Arendelle and the North Mountain, dear. And your powers did not seem to diminish all that much with the distance. You need to learn how to control your powers."

Elsa stared at him. She was still struggling against the restraints, but it didn't look like she was doing it as a conscious effort to escape. The poor thing was just scared and when Elsa was scared, she squirmed. She was listening, however. That was very good.

"I know you do not like me, Elsa, but I can be your best ally. I do not wish to destroy you, and I am open to negotiations. For now, the people out there think that you are a threat, and an enemy that caused them this harm. And I am viewed as the only voice of reason and their only hope to get passed this. I will do to you whatever I see fit, and all you can do is listen to me and do as I say.

Once we are done, and you have acquired some manner of control, perhaps you will have a say in your future once more."

"No…" She heaved. "L-let me go….!"

Well, everyone had a breaking point. It seemed he had reached Elsa's. She began to really struggle against the straps, and the screaming was unavoidable. Doctor Oncapather patiently waited. Her head finally twisted to the side, eyes fixing on the door, and her chest strained against the straps as she took in a deep breath, mouth snapping open.

His hands moved with a speed and dexterity polished by decades of experience. Before Elsa could utter more than a yelp, he had shoved a thick rubber tube between her teeth. She bite down into it in surprise, her head snapping back towards him in the terror of suddenly having his bulk looming over her. The chain rattled, and the leather straps creaked as she strained against them with all her strength.

As he cinched the strap of the tube tight at the nape of her neck, Doctor Oncapather took notice of how quiet Elsa became once more. Even when he released her, all she did was stare up at him in shock as she abscently gnawed on the tube.

"People in your situation are very loud, Elsa. I am surprised you haven't screamed yet." He couldn't help chuckling. She was a very likable little beast."Not that it matters, of course. Nobody would hear you anyway…." He hooked to the table one last strap, pulling it over her forehead and cinching it tight at the other end of the table. She yelped in pain, her head now firmly pressed against the metal table where she laid. "I wonder why. Are you so certain that nobody out there cares about you? Or are you as afraid of them as you are of me? I wonder what your parents would think, knowing how alone they doomed you to feel."

"E-ease-"

"Begging already? Shame on you, Elsa. You are still the Queen of Arendelle. Do try to have more of a backbone."

He walked to a cabinet on the far end of the room and picked a bundle of long thin sticks that were usually employed to feed small fires on the working areas. He set them down on the floor at the foot of the table and slid one out of the bundle to show it to Elsa. Once she got a nice peak at it, he brought it down sharply against the metal table, making it whistle and crack like a whip. She flinched and whimpered, trembling like a leaf in the wind. He fixed her eyes upon her again and she held his gaze. .

"Elsa, I will place this against the sole of your foot. Do not freeze it. If you do, I will hit you with it as hard as I can, do you understand?"

Elsa stared at him in shock, and that remarkable self control went right out the window as he began to move the stick towards her foot. She started thrashing against the straps, screaming and babbling pleads for mercy, spatting empty threats now and then. The dust over the sole of Elsa's foot was now glowing an unhealthy redish color, but the wave did not went passed an inch or so over the flesh. It seemed he was right, and unlike her hands, the feet needed to make contact before working properly.

Doctor Oncapather set the stick against Elsa's sole, and he let out a curse as the frost spread all over the stick in a second, reaching and gorging up his glove as well. He recoiled, and yanked the glove off. It fell like a rock, the frost moving still to eat it entirely.

He turned to fix his pensive gaze on Elsa.

"I gangh ontrol igh…..!" She cowered. "Eagh...ongh hit eee.."

Without a word, Doctor Oncapather picked another twig. He flung it and brought it sharply against the arch of her foot. The straps creaked as she strained suddenly against them, a piercing screech escaping her throat. In the aftershock, she continued whimpering and groaning, her poor feet kicking helplessly as they dangled from their chains.

He allowed her time to catch her breath, taking notice of the nasty welt pulsating into existence in the smooth flesh of her feet.

They no longer spoke after that. Doctor Oncapather knew that this was not a lesson for Elsa's mind. And she seemed to understand that pleads and threats would not help.

For the next several minutes, the only noises that could be heard in the room was the whistling of the thin twigs and the sharp crack of the wood as it bit on tender unprotected flesh. Mingled with it were the wails of Elsa as wave after wave of searing agony blazed from her foot up through her spine.

The eleventh hit landed sharply against the back of Elsa's toes, and she screeched her agony away. He gave her a few seconds to catch her breath. With clinical detachment, he eyed her poor foot as it twitched and shivered in its strict bindings, her toes curled up. He had lied about the level of force he was applying to the blows. Truthfully, the hits were barely leaving any marks. Then again, Elsa was probably unused to physical pain.

Doctor Oncapather threw the stick to the side and took a step so that he was next to her head. She didn't even open her eyes as the wave of pain was digested and she laid there underneath the unyielding straps, surrendering herself to body wrenching sobs and plantiful wails.

Doctor Oncapather was enjoying himself. This haughty little bitch had denied him answers for so very long. She had dared to refuse science, and she was now facing the consequences of such an attitude. It was also very pleasant to break that facade of regal composure Elsa had wore since she had began to develop into a woman. She had always been a scared little rat, and watching her pretend to be a tiger had been maddengly irritating. Besides, she was awfully pleasant to look at, and her sorrowful wailing was music to his ears….

But alas, this was not about pleasure. It wasn't about him at all….

Elsa continued bawling like a heart broken child for nearly two minutes,oblivious to the fact that the torment had stopped and he now stood right next to her head. This wouldn't do. Elsa didn't need to understand how the control was acquired, but the motor function system could not operate if the mind shut down. At the moment, it appeared that the general command was to just lay there and die, and the body could do nothing but obey.

"You disappoint me, Elsa."

Doctor Oncapather said blandly, reaching out with his gloved hand to grab Elsa's face. She jerked violently, the straps creaking and chain rattling. With a smile, he used the index finger and thumb to pinch her nose shut even as he pressed down to keep her mouth well covered. Elsa's eyes snapped opened and she stared up first at him, and then at his hand, and up at him again.

For a moment, all she did was stare at him, probably waiting for an explanation or an order. But as his grip remained firmly in place, and the lack of air became an issue, Elsa started struggling. Muffled protests rumbled underneath his hand. He waited until the lack of air sank her back into defeat before letting go off her nose so that she could take a deep shuddering breath. Once Elsa caught her breath, Doctor Oncapather pinched her nose shut again.

"Elsa, I need you to pay attention.I know it hurts, but please, keep your composure. I need you to look at me, Elsa."

Her tightly closed eyes opened and she fixed her glazed gaze on him. He released her nose so that she could breathe. With his other hand, he caught one of her breasts and began kneading it gently. Elsa's eyes darted down in shock, so he pinched her nose shut again. Her terrified gaze fixed back on his face. He held her for a moment, before releasing her nose again.

"Pay attention to my commands, Elsa."

He caught her nipple and pinched it so tight, the round nub was flat between his fingers. Elsa screamed in pain, closing her eyes and twisting in the straps. Again, he robbed her of air and a sob wrenched her body as she opened her glazed eyes to fix them back on him.

"Do not get distracted again."

He commanded, releasing her face so that he could tend to both of her breasts at the same time. He kneaded and squeezed the soft mounds of flesh, and pinching and twisting the nipples in a way he knew was painful. Elsa whimpered, biting down on the rubber tube stuck between her teeth, but she did not break eye contact again. He smiled, genuinely pleased.

"Good girl. Focus on what's happening to your feet, Elsa. I need you not to freeze the twig when I put it against your flesh. If you do, I will hurt you. Do you understand…?"

He punctuated the question by encasing her breasts in his huge hands and twisting them as much as they would go without risking injury. Elsa squealed in pain and wailed her answer.

"Eeghh…!"

"Yes what, your highness?"

"...agh...ugndertangh…"

"Good girl."

The caning continued for longer than was really healthy for that poor foot, but as they neared the 20th strike, there was finally some progress. Frost was no longer floating over the punished flesh, and it moved much slower across the twig. He congratulated Elsa for the effort, but reminded her that it wasn't good enough.

Although Doctor Oncapather knew that a physical stimuli could trigger subconscious responses in the motor function system, the finer details of the process was a mystery. He was reluctant to change the target of the negative stimuli, but as they approached the 30th strike with very little progress, it became a necessity. He didn't want to cause permanent damage, after all, and pain could very well overwhelm her senses and reduce this to a mere torture session. As it was, Elsa was blubbering around the bit and her legs were trembling so badly that the chain from where her feet dangled rattled constantly.

"Breathe, Elsa." He told her, walking to her head. "Breathe…"

He uncinched the rubber tube gagging her, but Elsa was biting down on it so hard that it took some gentle prodding to get her to relax and allow him to pull it out.

"Please!" She bawled. "Stop! I can't control it! It isn't my fault!"

"Oh? It takes 3 seconds now for the frost to begin spreading, and once it does, it takes 5 seconds for the twig to be fully covered by it." He pointed out, using a soft cloth to gently wipe the tears, sweat, snot and drool off Elsa's face. "It is working, Elsa, and if you would stop panicking and you allow your body to feel it, it would work quicker and less painfully."

"You are a monster!" She screeched at him. "You don't care! You don't feel anything! Why are you doing this?"

"You've noticed? Very good, Elsa. Ever so perceptive. But you are wrong. I do care. There's more to humanity than love and compassion." He walked to his desk. There was a glass decanter resting on one side. He filled a glass with the cold water and returned to Elsa's side. "Reason is what makes humans unique, dear, it's capacity to acknowledge the world and study it. With understanding, comes control. Humans are destined to control nature.

I am providing information to reach that goal. Maybe, I will not live to see it fulfilled, and neither will you...but we helped. And that is the greatest accomplishment any of us can ever hope to achieve.

You are a gift, Elsa. A tempest trapped in a little package of flesh and anxiety. Nature put you in my path, and I will be grateful. I will learn how you function, Elsa, and how you are even possible. And you should be proud to be part of this. The knowledge you will grant to the collective human knowledge that is science isn't likely to ever be matched."

He loosened the strap holding her head against the table and lifted her up so that she could drink.. She choked a few times, but at least there was no need to force feed the liquid down her throat. Dehydration would affect the performance of her body, after all, and exactly how was a question for another day.

After she had drunk her fill, Doctor Oncapather cinched the strap tight once again, getting a strangled groan from Elsa. It took some effort this time to get the rubber tube back into her mouth, since she refused to cooperate, but she wasn't really a match for him, and he was able to force her mouth open without problem. To his surprise, she did try to bite him.

"Finally some spirit." He chuckled, meeting her glowering with an amused smile, cinching the rubber tube tight in place once more. "Now, then, let us learn more about your powers, shall we?"

Doctor Oncapather walked to the other end of the table, and used his key to remove the metal case trapping Elsa's left foot. He inspected it carefully, noticing that the exterior was at room temperature-therefore unaffected by the internal influence- but the insulating fabric had hardened. There was no frost, but the thing was as hard as ice. Was there trapped water in the fabric, despite all efforts….or could she freeze waterless solids…?

He looked up from the metal case to look pensively at Elsa. She held his gaze. Funny enough, it seemed she was curious as well. He chose not to report what had happened to the metal case. If he was forced to face an ever growing list of questions, then it was only fair she was refused the courtesy of understanding as well. He approached the fireplace and set the metal case near the flames so that they would melt. He would need it for the second phase of the experiment.

"Well, now. Let us continue."

The small break produced very positive results. The twig took twice as long to begin to freeze, and even longer to be completely taken over by the frost. Before punishing her for it, however, he tried with the other foot. The results did not vary on that one; as before, it took 3 seconds to start and 5 to complete the process.

Angered, he lashed her twice and with a bit more force than usual. She jerked violently in her bindings, wailing in agony. The pitch of surprise and protest in the yowling almost made him chuckle. It had been uncalled for, really, but for fuck's sake, everything they tried sprouted more questions than answers. Why did each foot work differently?!

This time, he allowed 2 minutes before each attempt, not forgetting the positive advancement after that last rest. Five hits were administered, but there was gigantic process in between, doubling the time the frost began and progressed. At one point, it even halted abruptly. Finally, as they approached the 10th hit, and the 60 minutes mark, he could place the twig against Elsa's foot for five minutes without it being frozen.

"Splendid." He stated. "I hope you take notice of this success."

Elsa was weeping again, but the announcement made her go limp underneath the straps as she let out a deep sigh of what he assumed was relief. If it was because he had proved her wrong and there was hope of getting a hold of her powers, or if she was just assuming that the torture was over, it was impossible to tell.

She did let out a strangled groan of protest when, after a 5 minute break, he announced that now they would do the opposite, and that she needed to freeze the twig...very slowly now. To her credit, however, the accomplishment did seem to change her mindset. She no longer sank into those bursts of hysterical blubbering, nor did she struggle outside of the spasmodic jerks when he lashed her. She was invested on it, and put effort into obeying his instructions.

For the next hour, Doctor Oncapather continued to work on Elsa's feet to calibrate her newfound control. Mistakes were made, but by the time they were done, she could avoid freezing the twig, or she could freeze it on command. She even learn to regulate the time it took for the frost to engulf it completely.

Control hadn't come without a cost, of course. Elsa's feet were covered in angry red welts, and a few drops of blood were oozing out from a few of them. A pool of cold sweat had formed underneath her and her whole body was shaking violently, arms and legs twitching spasmodically every now and then. Her face was a mess of tears, drool and snot and her breathing came out ragged by sobs and high-pitched heaves.

"You have acquired control over your feet, Elsa." He told her, evaluating her reaction carefully. She looked dazed and not all there,, but the spark of hope in those glorious eyes of her was evident, even to him. "It was very painful, wasn't it?"

She nodded with a sigh, and a surge of childlike glee coursed through him. Oh, it was just too much to resist. And why should he, anyway? This was a victory! Didn't he deserve a moment of self-indulgence?

He walked back to the foot of the table, and removed from his pocket a quill. He brushed the soft edges of the feather ever so slightly over the ball of Elsa's right foot. She squealed and jerked violently, and the feather instantly froze. He had to surrender another glove to the frost, but oh was it worth it. She was looking at him in stricken horror. He picked up the frozen glove, it's lifeless fingers still grasping the iced feather, so that Elsa could see it in all its glory.

"Well, now." He said. "It seems other stimuli have a different effects."

A barrage of emotions flashed through her face: shock, terror and finally, outrage. She didn't struggle, but she did start to scream at him with such unbridled rage that her voice cracked often. What exactly she was saying, it was impossible to know, anger and the bit robbing her of any form of articulation. But it was quite amusing.

"Relax, relax!" He chuckled brightly, walking to the cabinet on the other side of the room to fetch a bottle of alcohol. "We can work on it another day. I wanted to know if you could get a hold of it, and you can. My requirements are satisfied."

Without warning, he poured the liquid down on Elsa's feet, and she shrieked at the top of her longs, legs kicking helplessly in the air, the chain rattling. He moved to her head, and as she thrashed and wailed, digesting the searing agony of the cleansing liquid burning into her exposed flesh, he grabbed her breasts and began kneading them gently, massaging the nipples, being as tender to them as he had been sadistic before.

Slowly, the agony subsided tp tolerable levels and Elsa slumped in her restraints, now forced to process the pleasurable stimuli shutting up from her chest. She whimpered, sounding confused and utterly defeated.

"Sorry about that." He said, releasing her when she stopped struggling, and the high-pitch yelps were replaced by quite breathy whimpers. "That liquid is painful to bare, but it will ensure that the cuts in your feet do not get infected….If they can get infected, that is. Rest now, Elsa, and do not fret. The next phase of the experiment will be very pleasant."

Doctor Oncapather walked back to his desk and sat down. He picked a parchment and began to write, setting the date and time, the name of the experiment, and all the pieces of information obtained throughout the process. He was smiling as he worked, enjoying the noises Elsa was making, still tied down to the table with her feet searing in agony.


	5. Experiment 2: pleasure

Sinking Elsa into physical ecstasy could be enough of a jolt to her organism for it to learn new associations. As the intense pain had helped it get a hold of her feet, an intense sexual orgasm could operate at a larger scale. Once the motor function system experienced pleasure, and learned how the magic flowed when influenced by it, control via positive emotions would become as instinctive as the very process of creating ice and snow.

Unfortunately, and even if he was right, that was just the simplest part. The body was like a fine instrument, easily playable by those who knew its secrets. Elsa would know sexual ecstasy even if she fought it every step of the way. It would be harder to train the intellectual and emotional self, however. As soon as the concoction of whatever chemicals the human body produced during sex dissipated, Elsa would sink back to that state of constant unease and sadness.

If released after such an experience, Elsa could very well become addicted to the shallow satisfactions of sexual intercourse. Doctor Oncapather's nose wrinkled with distaste. The thought never failed to conjure in his mind the image of a long line of young man walking in and out of Elsa's chambers in her struggle to drown her anxiety.

Indeed, that would not do. It was essential to create a connection between the relief granted by carnal pleasure and a specific individual. One that could provide grounding to the intellectual or the emotional self.

There was equipment prepared to work on Elsa's body, but Doctor Oncapather would fuck her himself as well. Sex was an essential element of survival, and it had been webbed into the essence of every animal since the emergence of the very first species. Social behaviors were secondary, and even the complex human brain was a slave to its demands. Elsa would imprint on the dominating male ramming her behind, the yearned positive stimulus sparked by sex would be irrevocably linked to the smell of his sweat and the sound of his voice.. She would remember with hunger the feeling of his strong arms and rough hands.

It was possible that Elsa would intellectually understand that the outcome of the experiment had been positive. The emotional-self, however, operated at the same basic level as the body. With time and some work, it would be possible to provide a sense of safety to appease the anxiety, and if he took the role of an understanding supportive figure, helping her deal with the everyday issues of the kingdom, and to reestablish a positive connection with Anna and other people, the sadness could give way to contentment.

Considering she had developed a very persistent grudge over some harmless experiments, however, it seemed that Elsa had trouble letting go. Her resentment towards him would fester overtime, regardless of any positive result obtained with his methods. Self loathing would only grow, and instead of fear, they could end up dealing with unbridled hatred.  
He was curious. If fear could unleash so much destructive power, it was morbidly fascinating to imagine what hatred would unleash. Taking into account that he was most likely going to be at the center of that explosion, however, it was a possibility that Doctor Oncapather was more than happy not to pursue.

The advantages that would be obtained from Elsa imprinting on him were tempting enough that he would try to accomplish his goal, but the potential consequences were concerning enough that it would not be pushed. If it worked, great. If it didn't, then the next best option would be brought to the table.

By imprinting the pleasurable sensations of sexual ecstasy to a person that Elsa loved and trusted, a balance would be reached between the body-which produced the magic-and the emotions which fueled it. The mind directed it, but spared from the frantic thought patterns of a panicked crippled beast, it would be able to do so prompted only by rationality.

Unfortunately for them all, the available emotional anchor would clash violently with the mind. For in this part of the world, sexual intercourse between individuals of the same sex was a taboo, and incest was frowned upon even among nobles. He was demanding a lot of the girls with this little stunt. It would demand some persuasion..and a few special chemicals. He was certain that once the barrier of the first time was passed, progressing the relationship would not be much of an issue.

Doctor Oncapather sighed and put down his quill. The three stage line-up of the second experiment was written, along with the reasoning behind them, and the expected results. It was finally time to set it in motion.

Elsa had been mostly silent as he worked, sobbing and sighing from time to time, and making the straps creak and her chain rattle as she fidgeted in the restraints. He turned to look and found her staring. She began to tremble, mewling pitifully as he pulled back his chair to stand up.

"...eghh…" Elsa babbled as he moved back towards her feet. Her legs kicked helplessly in the air. "...ogh moghh…"

"You are not making ice with your feet, Elsa." Doctor Oncapather informed, satisfied. It shut her up.

He inspected the cuts grazing the pale flesh of Elsa's feet. Most were quite shallow, but a few had tiny bubbles of blood oozing out. Perhaps his frustration had gotten the better of him when they were delivered. He picked the metal case he had set by the fireplace and locked it back over the foot. Elsa whimpered as the hard fabric pressed down against the fresh wound.

"Make them cold, Elsa." He suggested, walking to his cabinet of medicines. "It will dull the throbbing."

Doctor Oncapather retrieved several pieces of equipment, and set them in a bag to hide them from view until it was safe. He then picked up a vial with a clear liquid inside, and a bottle of fine wine from his personal collection. It was all set down on the floor next to the table. He then began to release Elsa, starting with the straps that held her arms above her head

"Do not move too quickly, dear." He suggested as he unchained her feet from the roof and slowly lowered her legs down. "Give your muscles time to readjust.."

Elsa, of course, ignored him, and she immediately forced her stiff arms into movement, taking her hands to her face. The metal cases fiddled uselessly with the straps that held the bit between her teeth. He waited until the frustration sank her into a fit of strangled growls and sobs. Her useless hands finally dropped and she redirected her efforts into sitting up. He helped her and once she settled at the edge of the table and stopped fidgeting, he uncinched the gag and pulled it out of her mouth. Elsa's tongue darted out in a grimace. The piece of rubber probably had a vile taste.

Boy, it would be fun to let it soak in something bitter and then strap it back in.

"Drink this, dear." Doctor Oncapather ordered, smiling at the idle thought. He placed the vial against Elsa's lips. She tried to pull away, but his massive fingers dug into her hair and jerked her head back. "Follow my instructions, Elsa, or this will be much harder for you than it needs to be."

"W-what is it...?"

"It will dull the pain on your feet and ease the stiffness of your muscles."

It was a lie, of course. The wine would do that. But telling her of how the drug would heighten the sensitivity of her body to facilitate her immersion into physical ecstasy would be extremely counterproductive. Working with docile specimens was perhaps not as entertaining, but it was certainly safer and, when time was a factor, it allowed things to proceed faster.

Unfortunately, Elsa chose to be difficult. Disregarding his comforting lie, she raised her hands to her face and stared at the vile as if it was a living snake about to bite off her nose. Doctor Oncapather chose not to negotiate. It was best to be rough from the outset and, hopefully, discourage resistance throughout the rest of the process.

Elsa cried out as his arm wrapped around her neck. He shoved her back against his body. His massive hand latched to her face and he dug his thumb and index finger against her cheeks to force her mouth wide open. Interestingly enough, instead of kicking and punching in a frenzy as most people did, Elsa merely attempted to push his hand away. Her strength wasn't too exceptional, however, and he was able to empty the vial inside her mouth without much trouble.

"Spit it out, Elsa, and I will shove it up your nose with a tube."

Elsa flinched at the threat, and he felt her throat moving as she obediently swallowed till the last drop.

"You surprise me, Elsa. You are stubborn, but much more docile than most of the subjects I've worked on over the years. You even have weapons, but you did not use them.." He said, pointing at the metal cases trapping her hands. She glowered at him, and he chuckled. "It is a good thing, dear. As you see, fighting only makes things more difficult for you. Keep being a good girl, and this will be over before you know it." He filled a glass with the wine and held it to her lips. "I just opened it. Just drink."

With a sigh, Elsa closed her eyes and drank as he tilted the glass and slowly poured the wine into her mouth. Indeed, it was unadulterated, but quite strong. It took some coaxing to get her to finish the whole glass, and by the time it was done, her eyes were a bit glazed and a healthy blush was tinting her pale skin.

"Do you want another glass?" He asked. Much to his amusement, Elsa seemed to consider the offer. She refused, but most likely out of principle.. He put the bottle and the glass away, and returned to her side. "Kneel on the table, Elsa. Hands down as well."

The mild red glow of the earth powder around them suddenly blazed. It was so bright and so sudden that it made Doctor Oncapather jump in surprise. Elsa darted off the table. She was quick, but three decades of experience in the field had turned him into a very efficient handler. She hadn't taken five clumsy steps before his strong arms were wrapped around her body and she was lifted off the ground.

"No!" She wailed, struggling to push his arms off of her. "Let me go!"

Doctor Oncapather was no longer amused by her unwillingness to punch and kick. It was not normal. And sure enough, as he carried her back to the table, he felt the unpleasant sensation of something very cold biting his flesh. Gritting his teeth, he slammed Elsa down against the metal surface, knocking the wind right out of her lungs. He pulled his arms back as she laid there, dazed and coughing. There was no frost on his clothes, but they felt stiff and very cold.

"Well, well…" He mused, as he inspected the metal cases. There was a very thin layer of frost covering their surface. He eyed the powder bags. They were still glowing too brightly for his comfort. "Seems you can increase the intensity even more. Elsa, you are making things more difficult."

It wasn't really in the plans, but Doctor Oncapather decided that it was proper to satisfy his curiosity at least this one time. He pressed a massive hand down on Elsa's back to hold her still, and then, without warning, he brought the other crashing down against her unprotected ass. Her screech was deafening, but he delivered five more smacks, undisturbed by the angry red welts he was leaving on the pale flesh, or the agony in Elsa's screams.  
He stopped only to study the powder bags. The light had diminished, pulsating with a dark dull haze. The frost in the metal cases had been left to melt away.

"How unfortunate for you that pain seems to prompt your powers to withdraw." He commented, smacking her two more times just to draw his message across. "And very convenient for me. Hope this helps you get it through your thick skull that you are at my mercy." He covered her mouth to silence the bawling as he smacked her ass yet again. "Are you not be grateful that I do not abuse that freedom?"

He let her go, stopping the assault as abruptly as he had started it. Elsa did seem to understand, and she laid there, completely limp and unresisting as he twisted her arms to her back. Since it wasn't certain how pleasure would affect her powers, extra measures had been taken to contain any sudden peak. He slipped Elsa's arms into a set of long-sleeve gloves made of the specialized insulating rubber. They encased the metal shackles, and moved up to a few inches above her elbow, cinched closed with a belt. Once they were on, he used two more straps to tie her forearms together, one fastened around her wrists and the other underneath her elbows.

He gave her ass a passing inspection as he moved to her feet. Some angry welts were pulsating in the reddened skin, and there would be some finger-shaped bruises for a couple of weeks, but nothing too serious. Elsa whimpered when he took a hold of her ankles and yanked her back so that her feet were dangling off the edge. He uncoiled a set of straps that were wrapped around the legs of the table. Leather cuffs were sewed to them, and he wrapped each to one of Elsa's ankles, cinching them tight and adjusting the strap so that they held her legs spread apart.

Doctor Oncapather walked to retrieve two specialized pieces of equipment. One of them was a piece of wood covered with a very soft and thick fur. Underneath, small little metal balls had been embedded into the surface, placed where the most sensitive parts of the upper body were, manly the underbelly and underneath the ribs. Two depressions had been carved into the wood where Elsa's breasts would go. The holes were small to apply some slight pressure and ensure that the balls that covered every inch of their surface had a firm hold on Elsa's breasts. At the bottom, a fine lining of rough fabric would tend to her nipples. It wasn't harsh enough to hurt the skin, but it had enough of a bite that when Elsa's hardened nipples brushed against it, a shot of pain would go through her nerves.

It wasn't a random act of cruelty, of course. A sudden jolt of pain did wonders when the body was drowning in pleasure. An ingredient to the mix that jarred the body, and heightened every sensation even more. He assumed that the body at that point was too confused to understand what it was good and what was bad to it. Something as painful as a broken finger had unleashed an orgasm on some of the subjects.

Doctor Oncapather propped Elsa up and put the apparatus under her.

"Please….please stop…" She whimpered, her face a mask of primal terror. "I-I'll help...I'll….do what you say...Please, just…."

"Your cooperation is no longer required, Elsa." He cut her off, gently laying her down on the surface of the apparatus, making sure that the right spots were resting against the balls. Elsa yeeped and flinched as her flesh rubbed against them. He began to cinch the straps to hold her in place. "Do not worry. I will not break anything."

"Ah….!"

Elsa gasped and flinched again as her breasts slid into the little holes. He pushed her down against it and she hissed suddenly. He assumed her nipples had scratched themselves against the "pain-spot" at the bottom. He chuckled, cinching a strap over her back to pin her down against it. The apparatus was higher at the bottom, with a padded depression at the edge. Elsa's hips were now fitted on the small hole and her rear was held higher than the rest of her body, making it easily accessible to the instruments to be used.

There was something about being rendered helpless that triggered strange reactions on the human body. Arousal and docility being the most peculiar. Doctor Oncapather theorized that it was most likely a defense mechanism to dissuade aggression on a conquering male. Or perhaps it was a way to cope with the stress of being under a prolonged assault. There was no use for a state of frantic terror when one could not run or fight back, so the body sank itself into a state of forced relaxation.

The restrains he had chosen for Elsa were therefore meant not only to incapacitate her, but also to heighten that sensation of helplessness. Another strap was wrapped around her upper body over her arms and underneath her breasts. It would not hinder her breathing, but it was tight enough that every deep intake of breath would snap her mind back to its unrelenting hold.

Elsa's legs were unable to get in the way, tied as they were, but two more belts were used to fix them to the apparatus to rob them of what little movement they had left. Two more were cinched at the upper base of her thighs, around the gentle mound of her sex and underneath her buttcheeks. Elsa cried out in pain as he tightened them as much as they would go without cutting off blood flow.

He figured she had an idea of what was going to happen, but denial kept her mostly quiet until he brushed the pink upper lips of her sex with a curious gloved finger. It was the one part of her anatomy that had been off limits all this time. He had always been curious if magic flowed through it. Logic stated it wouldn't, since the other end of her-the mouth- seemed voided of it. But one could never be certain.

"You deranged pervert!" Elsa was screeching at the top of her lungs. "Don't you dare! I will kill you for this!"

The racket she was making was irritating enough, but the threat finally pulled Doctor Oncapather away from his object of interest. His eyebrows shut up in surprise and he let out a throaty belly laugh.

"Elsa, you are too polite to curse properly, but you have it in you to bark dead threats." That shut her up for some reason, but he knew that once he began fondling her sex again, the noise would resume. With a sigh, he picked up the rest of the restraints, and approached the other side of the table. "How will you kill me, Elsa? As a Queen, following legal protocols, having the guards torture me to death and hung my mangled carcass somewhere outside? Or as the magical freak, by impaling me with icicles? Freezing my blood? Shooting me through the heart, like you shot your poor baby sister in the head?"

"You are a monster." Elsa hissed at him.

"People out there think the same of you, dear." With a bland smile, he leaned over and fastened a thick leather dog collar around her slim neck. Elsa was shocked at first, but the outrage was quite clear as she looked up to glare at him again. "Monsters are owned, you see." He said. "Or killed off. We wouldn't want to have to do that, now, would we?"

Elsa grimaced and closed her eyes, letting her head drop. That was a peculiar reaction. Not surprising, however. Perhaps if he said it enough times, the poor wretch would end up believing his words. He knew her self-worth was bruised, but it was hard to guess to which extent. The opening would not be disregarded. He wasn't a very talkative individual, but if Elsa needed to be talked down to, then that was the way things would need to be done.

It was certainly not needed for her to speak at all, and if he heard one of those piercing shrieks again, he knew that he was going to lose his temper and needlessly hurt the poor thing. He grabbed her face and pressed a thumb and index finger against her cheeks, forcing her mouth open. A ball of thick rubber was then shoved in, and a set of straps was used to fasten it in place, cinched tight at the nape of her neck. She did not fight him, apparently still reeling from his words.

"It is so painfully ironic." He growled, upset. "That nature would give you so much power, and such a weak spirit to go with it."

He switched his attention to the next piece of equipment, and his incipient anger disappeared.

The concept of sensory deprivation was fascinating, and over the years, he had developed tools to immerse his subjects into the experience. Considering it was done under circumstances of stress and anxiety, the effect at being suddenly deafened and blinded was particularly distressing. But far from allowing that to render it helpless, the body compensated, and the rest of its senses went into overdrive. Subjects under sensory deprivation became more aware of the smells around them, and reacted to physical stimulus that would otherwise be deemed too unimportant to stir a reaction at all.

The eyes were not difficult, but incapacitating the ears was tricky when the subject could not be permanently damaged. The ear canal was particularly sensitive to both sounds and invading objects. After some work-and a few unfortunate mistakes-he had developed a safe method, consisting of the insertion of two tiny metal balls encased in rubber into the ear canal. They had a broad base of fur padded wood that encased the ear like a glove. It muffled sounds enough to rob words of meaning, and together with a leather hood that covered the ears in further padding, anything short of an explosion would be effectively silenced.

The plugs would not hurt, but he knew that Elsa would freak out if she saw them, and her thrashing would make the insertion dangerous. He wrapped a cloth around her eyes, blinding her temporarily to avoid just that.

"Elsa, you will feel something unpleasant, but do not struggle, or you will hurt yourself. Is that clear?"

She let out a strangled unhappy sound when his massive hand grabbed a hold of her head and turned it on its side, pinning it firmly against the surface of the table, but she did not struggle.

Doctor Oncapather removed one of the plugs from his pocket and began to slowly slid it into her left ear canal. Elsa screamed on the gag, and disregarding his instruction, jerked around in the bindings. That ended abruptly with a pained gasp. He looked up, smiling as he saw her struggling to carefully find a comfortable position. Evidently, she had just discovered the loving effects of the contraption on which she laid. Judging by the way she was moving her shoulders, her breasts were not feeling too good at the moment. It was unpleasant enough that she did not even move when he turned her head to insert the plug into her right ear.

Doctor Oncapather snapped his fingers next to her ears to test if the plugs worked. The test was successful, as she did not even flinch. He gave her a few seconds to adjust to the sensation of having something stuck in her ears, before sliding the leather hood over her head. Elsa jerked, but that was all she could really do. One of the hood's straps went under her chin to hold it in place. The rest were fastened at the back of her head, pulling the smothering material tight against her flesh, and ensuring that the padded pockets that were lined over her eyes and ears pressed firmly against their target. .

The hood did not cover the face completely. Her mouth and nose were left free. Cutting off air supply was dangerous when the subject was forced into an experiment that was very tasking to the body. So unless he could afford to lose them,, Doctor Oncapather avoided doing it. Besides, being exposed to the smells of sex would influence Elsa profoundly, and he didn't want her nose hindered by stuffing it in a pouch of leather.

Doctor Oncapather watched her for a moment as she shook her head and groaned unhappily, trying to adjust to the unpleasant experience of being submerged in a dark silent world. She sounded distressed, but the pitch of her whimpers wasn't indicative that there was any pain. He reached out to brush his fingers lightly against her face and smiled when she flinched violently.

A jolt stabbed his crotch and his smile twisted into a grimace. He rubbed his sack. It was happening already. But too early. He left her side, and moved back to the other end of the table to finish up.

Elsa's sex looked like any other he had seen, pale and delicate. The lips were the right shade of pink. It was amusing to find the blonde curls delicately trimmed, leaving the mound naked with a small little patch of soft hair on it's flat front. She had no lovers, nor had she ever even showed an interest to find one. Evidently, the grooming was meant only for her own benefit. Elsa wanted to look pretty and clean, even if no-one else was to appreciate it.

In a spur of mischievous malice, he reached out to pet the little patch of fuzz. Elsa shivered violently and her pale skin took in a pinkish hue. The red glow of the earth powders flickered briefly. He chuckled, and gave her ass a gentle patting.

His childish mirth went out like a light, and he was all business once more as he reached out with a gloved hand to rub the top of Elsa's sex, right were the clitoris hid under sensitive folds of pink flesh. After a few seconds, he began squeezing the lips together, and then he used his knuckles to massage it more firmly. The straps creaked as Elsa's legs jerked in their bindings. Evidently, the little shit was trying to kick him.

He pulled back to inspect the glove. There was no trace of ice. Nodding in satisfaction, he removed it, and placed his bare flesh against Elsa's sex. He flinched a bit, surprised by how cold it was. Despite the low temperature, however, it seemed to be as receptive to touch as any other. He slid a finger between the lips, and Elsa's legs jerked again. She began making noises again, urgent high-pitched babblings. Probably pleads. He tried to ignore the unwelcomed pressure they stirred in his crotch-and kept his attention fixed on the task at hand. It was warmer between the folds of Elsa's sex and after a few minutes of his gentle ministrations, he was able to feel some moisture in between.

Perfect.

There were many things that Doctor Oncapather needed to do, and plenty of nerves he wanted to overwhelm, so he was not going to waste time massaging Elsa into an orgasm. It would be a long process, tiresome for them both, and completely ineffective as well. This had to transcend something as one-dimensional as a simple orgasm.

It had been insanely expensive, but some years back, Doctor Oncapather had acquired a set of voltaic piles, an invention that allowed the production of electricity. Through a set of wires, he had been able to connect three devices to the voltaic pile, and its energy fed independent movement to the devices. One was a small stick with a metal ball at its end, which vibrated at different potencies, and the other two were wooden arms that thrusted horizontally back and forth. Connected to the arms were two replicas of a healthy aroused human penis made of a very smooth rubber.

Doctor Oncapather sat down at the foot of the table and picked the vibrating stick. It's round polished head was perfect to target specific spots. Smiling in anticipation, he set it to its lowest setting and brushed Elsa's clitoris with it. The reaction was spasmodic. She flinched so violently that she actually managed to move a bit. He pulled it back, giving her a few seconds to settle down, before sliding it across the inner sides of her lips.

He used the vibrating metal ball to inspect every inch of Elsa's sex, taking notice of the spots that stirred the most violent reactions. Her desperate yeeps and wails grew progressively deeper in pitch. As the moisture around the folds of flesh grew, the noises turned from ones of raw panic to those of conflicted arousal. Nodding in satisfaction, Doctor Oncapather picked the base of the vibrator and set it up on the table so that it would stand on its own, the head resting on the side of Elsa's clitoris. He wanted her reeling, but that first orgasm would have to wait.

Penetration without proper lubrication was painful, and could be very damaging. Doctor Oncapather used a special gel to lubricate one of the penis replicas. Once it was dripping with the cold substance, he began to slowly insert it inside Elsa. She let out a strangled scream, choking a few times.

Spurred by the noises, and the sight of her flushed body squirming in its bindings, Doctor Oncapather moved so he could stand at her side as he pushed the dildo inside. Her body moved, and he knew the apparatus in which she laid was making a number on her breasts and the sensitive spots around her belly. He swallowed hard, knowing that once this first part was done with, he would have full access to her sensitive body. For now, he could only brush the sides and caress her neck, as he pushed the dildo all the way into her insides.

He stopped briefly when she flinched and cried out in pain, but then realized he had probably reached and broked pass her hymen. He wanted to tease her about it, but alas, she would not hear it. Maybe later...

The dildo was now nestled all the way inside her tight cervix, and he had his knuckles pressed against the meaty folds of her sex. He pulled it out and slid it back in, doing it several times so that she could get used to the sensation. He still had to apply a pressure that spoke volumes of how tight and comfy her insides were, but it did ran more smoothly after a while. He stepped back then and hooked the dildo to the wooden arm of the machine before switching it on. The rubber penis was now slid base-deep by the mechanic arm and then pulled out until merely an inch rested within the warm confines of Elsa's cervix. Then it was pushed back in. As Elsa got used to the sensation, he increased the speed by two-

Doctor Oncapather watched carefully for the next several minutes. Elsa writhed underneath her bindings, and she kept choking on groans and whimpers. It was evident that she was passed fear and outrage. The noises she was making were deep and dragging. Her body, flushed and sweaty, moved sinuously underneath the straps, shuddering now and then. Instead of fighting to pull away, she was now pressing down against the apparatus underneath her, her body yearning for the gentle caress of the fur and the jolting pleasure of the balls rubbing firmly against the sensitive spots. He reached out and moved the vibrator so that the head rested directly against Elsa's clitoris.

The effect was magnificent. She choked and then screamed in the gag, a deep throaty sound. Her body spasmed violently and she bit on the ball as if her life depended on it. Her whole body tensed and then relaxed in a series of spasmodic jerks. The orgasm was intense, and lasted a bit more than the average. Once it was over, she went limp, shivering and wailing miserably as the machines continued their unrelenting assault against her raw nerves. She struggled and mewled in a panic for a few seconds, sobbing, but eventually, whatever incipient pain she felt at the overexposure passed and pleasure began to take hold of her once more.

Doctor Oncapather increased the speed of the thrusts once more, but before he did the same to the vibrator, he moved it down so that it rested at the base of the mound of flesh that protected the clit. The force of the vibrations would be enough to have a strong effect on the little ball of nerves, but without overwhelming it and making it go numb. Before leaving her side, he smacked her bruised ass sharply.

Elsa was spasming and groaning her way into a new orgasm as he walked away from her. He smiled fondly, and left the room. It would be a while before she was ready for the next step. He might as well put the time to good use and make sure everything was okay upstairs.


End file.
